


The boy next door

by friskyraccoon



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, THIS IS A BRIAN APPRECIATION FIC, also eliott has a snake, basically all my favorite tropes thrown together into a big ass mess, because i have no patience nor discipline SUE ME, blatant erasure of lisa as a roommate bc i dont like her, ill add more tag as we go, lucas is already out to his friends, lucille is nice in this one bc i love the actress and i want her to be loved, the ratings migh go up as well who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskyraccoon/pseuds/friskyraccoon
Summary: Lucas lives a boring life in a boring building with two boring roommates. But that was until the new neighbor arrives and shakes things up…or: the neighbors friends to lovers AU literally no one asked for





	1. you look tired, you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is my first fanfiction ever, english is not my first language and this is probably full of mistakes, please be kind! let me know when i made a mistake so that i can correct it, or just... let me know what you thought? 
> 
> love, xxx

**Mardi, 18h38**

Lucas always hated tuesdays, but today had been particularly unpleasant. He had missed his alarm, woke up late and had to run to catch the bus, only to find out his first teacher was sick and won't be attending the first class. The rest of the day had not been much better, his lunch forgotten in the fridge making his stomach growl, and the afternoon ending with a bad grade handed by his biology professor. He was now on the way back to his apartment, which he was sharing with his two roommates, music blasting through his headphones. He dials the code to open the front door of his building, his fingers flying upon the numbers and starts to climb the stairs two by two, eager to get home, when he hears a faint voice over his music. He looks up, and oh. 

_Oh._

A man was standing in front of him, golden halo surrounding his tall frame, all smile and sparkling eyes and golden skin and bright teeth and.. Only now Lucas realises that the same lips he was staring at are moving, probably talking to him. He quickly rips his headphones off his ears, and manages to catch the end of the sentence.

“...ive here too?”

Lucas mentally kicks himself for not listening to what he was saying just seconds before, the other man now clearly expecting an answer from him.

“ I, um,” he stutters, clearing his throat, “I didn't hear you sorry, I had my music on. What were you saying ?”

“It's alright,” smiles the man, “I was just saying that I moved here a few days ago, and introducing myself. I'm Eliott, do you live here too?”

“Yeah,” Lucas grips the hand extended in front of him, and shakes it, briefly looking down, “I live here. Third floor. I'm Lucas, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise” answers Eliott, still smiling. “Sorry, I'm actually in a rush, I was just heading out, I guess I'll see you later?”

“Yeah, sure. Later dude.”

“Later.” 

And with that he is gone, passing the front door and disappearing from Lucas’ view. He shakes his head, blinking fast. Whoever was that tall, handsome boy, Lucas is glad he lives in the same building. _Well,_ he thinks, _maybe tuesdays aren't so bad after all._

 

**Mercredi, 19h29**

Lucas was sitting at his desk, lazily scrolling through is instagram feed, when the doorbell rang. A sigh escaped his lips as he got up to answer it, a bit curious to know who the hell might be ringing at his door at this time of the day. Maybe Manon had forgotten her keys? He approaches the door, only to see Mika, his roommate, rushing to get to the door before him.

“Sorry kitten, this one is very likely my Grindr hookup,” he said as he opened the door, “I've got this, you can go back to whatever you w…” He stops abruptly, and at the same time Lucas sees who is standing in front in them : tall, dark and handsome from yesterday.

“Hi,” Eliott says, and his eyes immediately find Lucas’ who is already staring at him, then dart back to Mika.

“Well hello there,” purrs the latter, “how can I help you?”

“Mika, this is Eliott, he's our new neighbor” informs Lucas, gesturing in the older boy's direction. He can't help but notice how good he looks, with his black hoodie and dishevelled hair that look so, so soft. If only he could comb his fingers into them… But Eliott's voice brings him back to Earth.

“Sorry to disturb, I just wanted to inform you that I will be hosting a small party tomorrow night at my place and um, there will be music of course, so it might get a little loud..” He nervously runs his hand through his hair, making even more of a mess than it already was, and Lucas had to suppress a gasp at the sight. “I just thought I would give you a warning, though I will do my best to keep it calm and silent.”

“That's no problem at all darling,” says Mika, and Lucas notices the way his roommate is slightly leaning against the doorframe as he speaks, charming smile on his lips. He knows too well, from witnessing it countless times, that this is Mika’s reaction when he finds himself with a cute boy he wouldn't mind hooking up with. Eliott is now staring at Mika, giving him one of those pretty smiles of his, and suddenly Lucas has had enough.

“Okay well, thank you for letting us know.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest, taking a small step back. His lips are pressed tight in a smile, “Have fun tomorrow night.”

“Thanks.” Eliott is back at staring at him, and his eyes are boring into his so deeply that it causes him to take a sharp intake of breath, one that he hopes Eliott didn't heard because _that would be embarrassing_. His eyes doesn't leave the taller boy's ones until Mika interrupts them.

“Okay,” he cuts, “well, bye kitten, feel free to knock here anytime if you need anything.”

“I will. Bye dude.” 

“Bye.”

And to that, his roommate closes the door, eyes wide. He points a finger in the direction of where Eliott had been standing a few seconds ago, whispering “You know him?” 

“No, I just ran into him yesterday,” Lucas says while scratching his elbow, “he was in a hurry, we didn't talk much. Why?”

Mika shooks his head lightly. “Because, I can't believe he have a demigod living on the same floor at we do.”

Lucas groans, used to the other boy's exaggerated speaking, and walks to the kitchen, suddenly very aware of the noises of protestation made by his stomach.

 

**Jeudi, 02h54**

_Pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom._

Lucas stares at the ceiling, unable to sleep. How could he, with all the noise coming from the wall behind his head? Sure, Eliott had warned him he was having a party tonight, but apparently he had forgot to mention he was deaf, judging by how loud the music was. A small party, he said. I’ll do my best to keep it calm and silent. 

The bastard. 

Looks like they were having a lot of fun, a miracle given that they were listening to fucking dubstep. Lucas had never been one of those guys who listen to one kind of music and judge the others, but this really wasn't his jam. The same beat, over and over and over. He could hear people singing too, yelling over the music, while all he wanted to do was sleep. He couldn't really call the cops, did he? That was a jackass move, especially given that Eliott had come to tell him about the party.

He sighs, closing his eyes and turning on his side, grips the duvet to bring it just under his chin and snuggle deep into it, hoping it would give him some kind of closure from the obnoxious loudness.

 

**Jeudi, 04h15**

_Pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom._

 

**Jeudi, 05h41**

_Pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom._

 

**Jeudi, 06h23**

_Pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom._

 

**Jeudi, 06h44**

Lucas doesn’t even bother with his alarm, he turns it off just before it rings. It's not like he needs it after all, because the music had kept him awake all night. He was barely able to get some sleep, and now he needs to get up and go to fucking class. _Great_. 

He goes to the bathroom to take a long, steaming, burning shower, and grabs a glimpse of himself in the mirror : dark circle are clouding his face, his eyes are red at the corners and his hair is a mess, but he doesn't bother to fix any of it. Instead, he fills himself a huge cup of coffee, then another, and heads for the door. He is struggling with his keys, brain mugged from the lack of sleep, when a voice calls him name. He turns back a bit abruptly, and finds himself pressed into a broad chest.

“Hey,” says the chest, and Lucas realises who is speaking. Of course it’s him. He looks up, finds Eliott fidgeting with his backpack while smiling down at him. But quickly, his smile fades away to be replaced by concern. “You look tired, you okay?”

Lucas can't help but snort at that. _The audacity._ “Let's say I had trouble falling asleep last night, or even sleeping at all.” Eliott quickly seemed to connect the dots, and guilt flashed in his eyes. “Shit, did my party kept you awake? Shit, I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“That's fine,” Lucas cut him, “I knew this was coming.” He actually did not, but right now all he wanted was to get into the bus and sleep during the ride. But when he made a move to the side, Eliott stopped him using his right elbow. “How about we meet tonight, you and I, at my place? So that I can make up for it? We will grab a beer and-”

“No thanks, I have things to do.” His gaze is burning, the lack of sleep making itself known, and his neck hurting because _damn, how tall is Eliott?_ But those thoughts stay at the back of his mind as he hears himself talk, like if he was a spectator watching the scene from afar. “I was thinking about going to sleep early tonight, if you don't mind.” 

Lucas regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth, but it was already too late. Eliott took a step back, as if he was physically hurt by what Lucas said, and swallowed hard. “Oh yeah, sure, sorry. I, um, I'll stop bothering you now, you probably have classes to attend to. Bye” And he left, taking the stairs two by two as if he couldn't wait to get as far away as possible of Lucas. The smaller boy was glued on the spot, not quite realizing what just happened. But Eliott had been right on something, he was going to be late if he didn't take the next bus.

 

**Jeudi, 15h18**

He couldn't stop replaying the scene from this morning over and over in his head. How rude he had been with Eliott, who had done nothing wrong. Hell, he even apologized and offered to hang out together, but because Lucas had been all grumpy and lacking of sleep, all he had been able to do was scare him away. _Great job Lucas, great job_. He needed to tell Eliott he didn't mean any of that, that he would actually love to spend some time with him - well, he wasn't going to tell him that, but the least he could do was apologise for it. 

Unfortunately, he does not know Eliott’s number, so the only choice left is ringing at his apartment, just in front of his own door. _Yeah, he offered to hang out so it means he's gonna be home tonight._

_When the class ended, he had almost forgotten about how tired he was, now excited at the idea to see Eliott. The ride back to his building was long but he finally arrived, excitement becoming nervosity. _There you go, nothing to be afraid of._ His hands are shaking when he presses the bell, but he is ready. _Pas peur._ He is ready to see Eliott. _Pas peur_. He is ready to apologise for being such a jerk this morning. _Pas peur._ He is ready to have a beer. What he is not ready for, though, is for a girl to open the door and smile at him. _

__

“Hi, can I help you?”

__

_Maybe a bit scared, after all_.

__

Suddenly, Lucas has no words. “I, I'm looking for Eliott, is he here? I'm his neighbor. ”

__

“He's in the shower. You can come in if you want, I was about to make some tea.” She draws a hand in front of him, and Lucas shakes it awkwardly. “I'm Lucille, Eliott's girlfriend.”

__

And just like that, Lucas feels like someone just poured a bucket of ice on his back. He freezes, before taking his hand back from Lucille's. He can actually feels his cheeks heating up, they are probably bright red at this point. He clears his throat, “No no, sorry I don't want to intrude. I, you know what this is not important, I'll see him another time. Bye.”

__

He said it all so fast he's out of breath after it, and he quickly returns to his own door, which is facing Eliott's, refusing to turn around even when Lucille tells him that he is not disturbing at all. He closes the door behind him, pressing his back against the wood. God, what was he thinking? He closes his eyes, wishing he could erase this entire day from his memory. He suddenly feels extremely tired, his eyelids are heavy and seem to close without permission. He goes to his room, only to collapse on his bed immediately and fall asleep within seconds.

__


	2. what did i just walk into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so, so much for the feedback!!! i wasnt expecting all those nice comments so truly, thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a kudo, a comment or even just read, it made my day <3
> 
> here is chapter two, its shorter than the first one but i had to split it into two parts, chapter three is probably gonna be longer. hope you like it! love, xxx

**Samedi, 14h03**

Lucas is alone in the apartment, standing in the kitchen and trying to decipher the muffins recipe Manon gave him when the doorbell rings. He put his phone down and goes to open the door.

“Hi,” greets him Eliott's soft voice. He's smiling at him, and suddenly Lucas’ heart is pounding out of his chest. He looks good, as usual, wearing this time a plain white shirt that does nothing to hide the broad chest under it, a light blue jeans and of course, his signature messy hair. “Lucille told me you were at my place thursday?” He fidgets with the bottom of his shirt, “or I, well, I assumed it was you because I haven't talk to anyone else in the building and she said the neighbor was here so I thoug…”

“No, it was me,” Lucas cuts his rambling, “I actually wanted to apologise for the way I behaved the other morning. I was rude and I shouldn't have lashed out on you like that.” He clasps his hands together in front of him, not knowing what to do with himself.

“Oh no, that's totally my fault,” Eliott looks at the floor, “The music was way too loud and I should have lowered the volume. Sorry again for messing your sleeping schedule.”

When he looks up, Lucas is already searching for his eyes. He swears he could drown into that blue ocean of his, so instead he opens the door wider and gestures to the inside of his flat, “Want to come in?” 

Eliott thanks him, and enters, his shoulder brushing his softly. The contact alone is enough for Lucas to gulp and for his neck hair to raise as he closes the door. When he turns back, he finds Eliott already in the kitchen, eying suspiciously the ingredients on the table. “What did I just walk into?”

“I was supposed to make muffins for my roommate,” he cringes, “She came back from England a few days ago and I know she loves those, but as you can see, this seems to be above my cooking skills…” And it is indeed a poor sight that stands in front of them, a mess of broken eggs, flour spread all over the table and a pile of dirty utensils in the sink. But that doesn't appear to be scary for Eliott, who washes his hands and smiles at him. 

“Lucky for you, I happen to be quite good at baking.” He gives him one of those smile Lucas never seems to get tired of, more like the opposite. “Let's get started, shall we?” 

And oh, well. What else was Lucas supposed to do? He nods, a grin slowly making its way to his lips. That is not how he thought his afternoon was going to be, but he wasn't complaining.

 

**Samedi, 16h18**

A sweet scent had invaded the kitchen, as well as the whole flat. The muffins were in the oven, Eliott cleaning the table they just cooked on, and Lucas cleaning the dishes. The boys were chatting happily and light-heartedly, the whole party disaster of the day before long time forgotten, when Eliott suddenly cursed, breaking the calm surrounding them.

“I totally forgot that I had an appointment at 16h30! Shit, I'm gonna be late.” Lucas turns, only to see him quickly collecting his things while talking, and he does his best not to pout, suppressing an disappointed sigh. He was having a great time, and doesn't want him to go. The older boy turns to face him, an apologetic smile on his face. “I'm really sorry for letting you all the sudden Lucas, I totally lost track of time and-”

“Everything is fine, just go. We are done with the cooking anyway, it's fine.”

“But so are we, right?” asks Eliott, his voice soft and small. Lucas frowns. “Us I mean, everything is fine between us?” 

“Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't it be?”

“Nothing. Just, uh, nothing. Cool.” Confusion strikes over Lucas as the other boy takes a step back, heading to the exit. “Okay, thanks Lucas. Bye!” And with that, he disappears, the door clicking after him, leaving Lucas confused but smiling. He rinses his hands in the sink, checking the time left before he has to put the muffins out, when something catches his eye on the table. He grabs it, and open what turns out to be a small piece of paper folded in four. There is a number scribbled on it, neat writing and an inscription at the end: “ _text me -the boy next door_ ”. Lucas smiles and takes his phone, fingers flying over the keyboard.

 _To: Eliott_  
you could’ve asked for my phone you know

 _From: Eliott_  
but wheres the fun in that  
😜

 

**Samedi, 20h51**

“Damn Lulu, if I had known you were a chef, I would have insisted on you cooking more often.”

“Yeah, these are really really good. Way better than Manon's actually.” That owned Mika a smack on the arm, which made Lucas smile.

“Thanks Manon. And thank you Mika too, I guess.” The muffins he and Eliott had made earlier were indeed delicious, and it was a bit unfair that Eliott wasn't here to enjoy them. Which gives Lucas an idea, leading him less than two minutes later ringing at Eliott's door. Maybe he _is_ a bit too impulsive for his own good, after all, be he doesn’t get the chance to think about it because the door opens, revealing behind it the sun itself. And it's smiling at him. He sees him opening his mouth, but Lucas starts talking first.

“Eliott, hi. I just wanted to bring you those,” he said while holding up between them a bag of muffins, “given that you left all the sudden earlier.”

He sees Eliott cringes slightly, “Sorry again about that, my meeting completely slipped out of my mind.” He takes the package, smiling brightly. “Thanks Lucas, you really didn’t have to.”

“It's alright. I mean, I could never have done it right without you, you are the only reason why my roommates now think of me as a talented chef”, he said quoting Manon's words.

“Well, thank you again.” Eliott is staring at him, and Lucas holds his gaze, not intending to break eye contact anytime soon. And neither did him, apparently, judging by the silence surrounding them and the intensity burning in his eyes. It’s like he is piercing holes through him, it makes him feel naked and empowered at the same time. _God, what is happening here?_ None of them seems to want to move, and they stay like that for God knows how long. Did five seconds pass? A minute? An hour? Lucas can't tell. All he wants to do right now is to drown into those big ocean eyes and-

A noise coming from downstairs startles him, and the moment is gone. Lucas lowers his gaze and clears his throat, taking a step back. “Okay, I'm going to leave you now. Good night Eliott.”

He smiles at him, and the boy isn't answering anything. Still staring at him with his eyes wide open. But just when Lucas starts to deflate, Eliott taking a bit too much time to answer, the latter opens his mouth, taking a sharp intake of breath, as he seems to get out of his trance, pink tongue darting quickly to wet his lips. Lucas involuntarily follows the movement with his eyes before snapping back up at his eyes. “Good night Lucas.”

Lucas turns back, feeling Eliott's look on his back. He doesn't meet his eyes, not even when he closes the door behind him. A shaky breath escape his lips. What just happened, whatever the hell that was… it was intense. Way too intense for him to cope.

Later that day, just as he was about to fall asleep, his phone lighten up. He opens it, to find a text.

 _From: Eliott_  
those muffins are finger licking good  
thanks again  
it was a great afternoon

 _To: Eliott_  
glad you like them as much as i do

 _From: Eliott_  
😊😊😊  
good night lucas, sleep well

 _To: Eliott_  
good night

And with that Lucas falls asleep, his mind and dreams wandering aimlessly about a tall boy with soft eyes, messy hair and warm smile.

**Author's Note:**

> every single kudo or comment add three years to my lifespan. #MakeMeOldChallenge
> 
> i have no idea of where this is going, if you want you can give me a trope and i'll do my best to add it to the story. xxx


End file.
